Stars Of Eternity
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Sekeras apapun Baekhyun melarikan diri dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol akan tetap melihat cahaya Baekhyun dan mengejarnya. Sedangkan Byun Baekhyun takkan berhenti merasakan kehangatan api seorang Park Chanyeol. Seharusnya keduanya tahu, bahwa mereka berdua adalah dua bintang abadi yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama selamanya. - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun -FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt A.1 :** **Sirius**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Stars Of Eternity** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : Ahli nujum = Ahli Perbintangan**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" _Chanyeol, ayo kita berhenti.." Baekhyun berbisik lirih. Kepalanya menunduk dengan bibir yang menahan isakan._

 _Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya._ _ **Berhenti.**_ _Satu kata yang benar-benar tak ingin ia dengar dari bibir kakaknya itu._

" _A-Aku adalah kakakmu. Kau Putra Mahkota. Esok pagi kau akan menjadi Kaisar dan memiliki Permaisuri.." Baekhyun menarik nafas. "Aku takut semuanya bertambah buruk. Kita masih sedarah! Dua lelaki yang saling mencintai itu adalah dosa, Chanyeol-ah.."_

 _Chanyeol memilih untuk mendekap erat Baekhyun. Tanpa bisa ditahan, isakan dan air mata lolos dari diri Baekhyun. Ia tak sanggup menahannya. Beberapa tahun menerima adiknya di hatinya sendiri adalah kesalahan. Adiknya memang bagaikan nafasnya. Bertahun-tahun ia selalu menerima kehadiran adiknya jika gelap menjelang. Menghabiskan malam dengan meluapkan rasa cinta. Katakan bahwa mereka gila – tetapi mereka merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menarik mereka untuk terus bersama._

 _ **Tetapi mereka harus menentukan akhir dari cerita cinta penuh dosa yang mereka jalani. Mereka harus berhenti. Karena esok hari dunia keduanya telah berbeda. Baekhyun yang akan tetap menjadi Pangeran, sedangkan Chanyeol akan naik tahta menjadi Kaisar.**_

 _Chanyeol enggan melepas pelukannya. Sama seperti hatinya yang enggan melepaskan kakaknya hanya demi sekedar tahta Kekaisaran._

 _ **Baekhyun adalah cahayanya. Ia dalah kehangatan di hidupnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan kehidupannya tanpa Baekhyun. Kehidupan yang dingin, kejam dan penuh duri tanpa cinta dari kakaknya itu.**_

 _Jika ia bisa memilih, Ia sangat ingin ditakdirkan menjadi orang biasa namun bisa bersama kakaknya selamanya – bukan seorang Putra Mahkota yang pada akhirnya akan memimpin negeri sebagai seorang Kaisar namun kehilangan kakaknya – yaitu cintanya._

" _Chanyeol, lepaskan aku.."_

 _Pelukan itu tidak terlepas - tetapi menjadi semakin erat. Air mata terus lolos dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Hati Baekhyun semakin teriris karena Baekhyun tahu maksud dari pelukan ini._

 _Sedangkan Chanyeol membulatkan tekadnya. Ia harus mengambil keputusan._

" _Aku mengizinkanmu menjauh hyung… Kau boleh berlari menjauh asalkan kau bahagia…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Namun aku, Park Chanyeol, selamanya takkan melepaskanmu, Baekhyun.."_

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun benar. Chanyeol memang tak mau melepaskannya.**_

 _ **Detik itu juga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari istana – berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari seorang Park Chanyeol – sama seperti apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol kepadanya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Namun, apakah Baekhyun bisa lolos dari takdirnya?**_

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TIGA TAHUN KEMUDIAN….**_

Malam mulai menjelang, langit menggelap. Namun itu tak menghentikan sekumpulan ahli kitab dan ahli nujum untuk terus membuka dan membaca ratusan – mungkin ribuan gulungan kitab yang ada di tempat ini. Jika kalian ingin tahu – ini adalah perpustakaan Kekaisaran dengan sejumlah buku serta gulungan kitab tua yang mungkin berumur ribuan tahun.

Mungkin di kepala para ahli kitab dan ahli nujum ini terus terngiang perkataan Kaisar Park yang sehabis dilanda mimpi buruk:

" _Aku bermimpi. Aku berada di tengah peperangan. Aku mencari seseorang, aku tak tahu siapa dia. Aku merasa melangkah tanpa tujuan. Lalu aku melihat punggung seseorang yang terduduk di depan mayat seorang wanita. Ia menangisi wanita itu. Ia memanggil nama mayat itu berulang kali. Aku melihatnya. Orang itu terlihat berbeda – bercahaya. Tanpa sadar aku mendekati dia. Aku tak tahu mengapa akhirnya aku mendekapnya dan membawanya menjauh dari mayat wanita itu. Tangisannya makin keras, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dariku."_

" _Pada akhirnya aku berkata…_

 _ **Kembalilah kepada takdirmu, sebelum semua orang yang bersamamu mendapat hukuman karena memisahkanmu dari takdirmu..."**_

" _Setelah itu aku berada di ruangan gelap. Aku tak melihat apapun. Hanya ada Suara terngiang dari kepalaku. Suara itu berkata kepadaku : '_ _ **Temukan dia, separuh dari dirimu yang dipisahkan oleh waktu**_ _. Temukan dia dan hujan akan kembali turun'_

 _Mimpi itu mengganggu tidurku. Siapapun dia yang menjadi takdirku, kalian harus menemukannya sebelum kekeringan ini membunuh semua rakyatku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Pastikan bahwa kalian tahu apa isi dari mimpi sialanku sebelum matahari terbit.."_

.

.

.

" _Menghadap padaku esok pagi dengan arti mimpiku. Jika kalian gagal maka aku akan menjadikan kalian semua makanan singa-singa kesayanganku.."_

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esok pun menjelang. Kaisar Park menunggu di singgasananya. Para ahli kitab memasuki ruang tahta Kaisar dengan wajah yang penuh rasa gusar. Hasil pencarian arti mimpi Kaisar membuat mereka gusar. Jika Kaisar mendengar hasil yang sejujurnya, maka mereka takkan tahu apa yang akan menimpa mereka beserta keturunan mereka. Mereka melangkah masuk lalu bersujud di hadapan Kaisar. Kaisar Park yang terkenal dingin sejak ia naik tahta. Sangat berbeda dengan sosoknya saat belum naik tahta.

 _Memang Kaisar Park berubah – setelah ia kehilangan_ _ **cahayanya.**_

"Hidup Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Semua bersujud dan mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"Berdiri" Kaisar memerintahkan mereka untuk bangun. "Aku sudah memberi waktu kalian sehari penuh." Kaisar menyamankan posisi duduknya diatas singgasana. "Apa arti mimpiku?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar selanjutnya terdengar dingin di telinga para ahli kitab dan ahli nujum yang terdiam di tempat itu. Mereka memang terdiam – menatap lantai marmer yang mereka pijak dengan rasa gusar yang luar biasa.

"Kalian tak menemukannya?" Kaisar kembali bertanya – dengan nada yang dingin – tentu saja.

"K-kami menemukannya, Yang Mulia!" Seorang dari antara ahli kitab menjawab dengan rasa gentar.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakanlah. Apa yang harus kuperbuat dengan mimpi itu." Kaisar berucap sembari mengambil tongkat Phoenix – simbol kebesarannya.

Seorang ahli kitab yang ditunjuk sebagai juru bicara maju selangkah – seperti kebiasaan Kekaisaran untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbicara di depan Kaisar. Ia mulai membuka salah satu gulungan yang ia bawa dari perpustakaan Kekaisaran. Gulungan ini adalah salah satu gulungan kitab paling kuno yang ada di Kekaisaran.

" **Jika Yang Mulia ingat, ada sebuah ramalan kuno yang pernah kami ceritakan kepada Kaisar terdahulu sebelum wafat, bahwa Yang Mulia Kaisar Park Chanyeol adalah Kaisar yang ditakdirkan oleh para dewa untuk membawa kemakmuran dan kemenangan. Yang Mulia adalah bagian dari Takdir bintang Sirius. Semua mimpi yang dialami Yang Mulia berhubungan dengan takdir itu."**

" **Takdir Bintang Sirius** adalah takdir yang membuatku naik tahta, bukan?" Kaisar mulai merasakan ketertarikan pada analisis para ahli kitab Kekaisarannya. "Lalu mengapa rakyatku kelaparan jika aku ditakdirkan membawa kemakmuran?"

"I-itu semua terjadi karena Bintang Sirius ternyata berjumlah dua, Yang Mulia!" Ahli kitab itu menjawab dengan nada yang bergetar.

Sedangkan Kaisar Park mengerutkan dahinya. _Apa maksudnya dengan bintang Sirius yang berjumlah dua?_

"Kami menemukan bahwa bintang Sirius sesungguhnya adalah bintang kembar yang akan bergerak mendekat satu sama lain setiap 50 tahun sekali.."

"Jadi aku diminta untuk mencari manusia lain yang memiliki takdir Bintang Sirius?" Kaisar berucap sembari menghentakkan tongkatnya ke lantai.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia diminta mencari takdir kembar anda yang dipisahkan oleh waktu. Waktu yang dimaksud adalah perbedaan hari kelahiran Yang Mulia dengan takdir anda." Ahli kitab mulai membuka gulungan kitab selanjutnya. "Disini tertulis bahwa, Yang Mulia Kaisar adalah Bintang Sirius kedua, sedangkan takdir Yang Mulia lahir lebih dulu dari anda. Jika dihitung dengan kalender bulan Shi maka takdir anda lahir 205 hari sebelum anda lahir, Yang Mulia."

" **Takdir Yang Mulia disebut sebagai Cahaya Kesempurnaan. Di kitab ini tertulis ramalan bahwa Yang Mulia telah mengenalnya sejak lahir. Yang Mulia juga telah terikat dengan takdir anda tanpa disadari. Anda mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, ada kekuatan dalam diri Yang Mulia yang ingin memiliki orang itu seutuhnya."**

Sedangkan Kaisar Park terdiam. Tangannya bergetar dengan sendirinya. Ia seharusnya tahu, siapa takdirnya. Seorang yang ia kenal sejak lahir..? _Kaisar mengarahkan dugaannya kepada seseorang…_

"Ramalan itu berbunyi…

 _ **Terpisah oleh 205 malam sebelum keduanya bisa bersama di bumi.**_

 _ **Ikatan darah menghubungkan keduanya.**_

 _ **Dua bintang kembar harus dipersatukan oleh takdir.**_

 _ **Takdir yang gelap, membara, dan penuh dosa.**_

 _ **Untuk mendapatkan kemuliaan di dunia, dua putra disatukan, membawa kemakmuran dan kemenangan selamanya.**_

 _ **Api menimbulkan cahaya – cahaya menimbulkan kehidupan.**_

 _ **Persatukan keduanya sebelum masa 50 tahun berakhir."**_

"Ikatan darah? Dua putra? Apa maksudmu?" Kaisar Park menggenggam tongkatnya erat, melangkah mendekat kearah ahli kitab itu. "Siapa sesungguhnya takdirku?" Suara Kaisar meninggi – ia harus mengetahui siapa takdirnya itu. Darahnya seolah memanas – mengalir lebih cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Emosinya meningkat – entah kesenangan atau kemarahan yang ada di pikirannya.

Sedangkan para ahli kitab dan ahli nujum berpikir bahwa mereka akan dilempar ke gua singa sehabis ini. Mereka tahu bahwa Kaisar Park sangat cerdas dan mungkin Kaisar Park sudah mengetahui siapa takdir Bintang Siriusnya.

"Dia adalah kakak anda sendiri, Yang Mulia.. Kakak anda yang umurnya berbeda 205 hari dengan anda. Takdir Yang Mulia adalah anak dari Selir Byun, yaitu Pangeran Baekhyun!"

Kaisar Park Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekat kearah para ahli kitab dan ahli nujum. Kepalanya berdenyut – penuh rasa asing yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Bukan rasa asing yang menyakitkan – namun sesuatu yang menyenangkan ketika ia mendengar siapa sesungguhnya takdir yang dimaksud dalam mimpinya. Dugaannya beberapa menit lalu ternyata benar! Seringai muncul dari bibir sang Kaisar.

Dengan tenang Kaisar melangkah mendekat kearah para ahli kitab dan ahli nujum. Tanpa diduga menepuk-nepuk bahu ahli kitab yang berada di paling depan.

"Aku akan menghadiahkan 500 talenta emas kepada kalian para ahli kitab dan ahli nujum" Kaisar Park berucap dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Terdengar sangat santai dan tanpa kemarahan. Ahli Kitab yang berada di paling depan langsung menatap Kaisar karena rasa kagetnya. Ahli kitab itu melihat seringai muncul dari bibir sang Kaisar.

"Penasihat Zhang, segera cari bawa Pangeran Baekhyun kembali ke istana! Setelah kau menemukan Pangeran Baekhyun, umumkan kepada rakyat bahwa aku akan menikahinya. Katakan kepada rakyat bahwa ini adalah kemauan para dewa agar kita bisa mendapatkan hujan dan kemakmuran kembali."

Kaisar berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang singgasananya – meninggalkan tanda tanya di tiap orang yang hadir di dalam ruang singgasana.

 _ **Mengapa Kaisar Park Chanyeol terlihat bahagia karena harus menikahi kakaknya sendiri?**_

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Di daerah lain, terlihat seorang pria mungil melangkah perlahan di pinggiran sungai yang mengalir di dataran tinggi ini. Ini adalah tempat terindah yang pernah pria itu tinggali. Ia merasa tempat ini lebih indah dari tempat tinggal yang ia tempati sebelumnya. Meskipun di kota air mulai mongering karena kekeringan – di tempat ini air masih tersedia.

Ia mencari kayu bakar dengan tangannya sendiri – lalu mengambil air untuk dibawa kembali ke rumah kecilnya di desa yang ada tak jauh dari sungai itu. Rumah itu tak bisa dibandingkan dengan tempatnya dahulu – namun ada kedamaian yang ia temukan di tempat ini.

Ia terus melangkah, kembali ke rumahnya karena matahari mulai tenggelam. Bukan rumah yang bisa dibilang kecil – namun rumah ini tetap tidak sebesar rumah bangsawan.

"Aku pulang…" Ia menaruh kayu bakar itu dan memasuki rumahnya.

"Selamat datang Oppa.." Ia disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik. Lalu wanita itu melayangkan sebuah kecupan ringan – dan mendarat di pipi pria yang dipanggil Baekhyun. "Kau pasti lapar, bukan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam hari ini."

Dengan senyuman Baekhyun melangkah ke meja yang telah penuh dengan makanan. Ia lalu duduk, bersiap untuk makan. Ia mulai mengambil nasi dan makan bersama dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang menemani hari-harinya selama tiga tahun. Ia bercakap-cakap dengan wanita itu – membagi keseharian yang dia alami.

"Oppa, apa kau sudah mendengar bahwa Kaisar dilanda mimpi buruk terus menerus?" Wanita itu memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya. "Aku mendengar itu dari orang-orang yang kutemui di pasar."

Baekhyun terhenyak. Nama Kaisar kembali disebut setelah sekian lama. Ia menunduk dalam beberapa detik.

"Oppa? Oppa? Kau melamun?" Wanita itu bertanya. Ia melihat Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Yoonhee-ah.. bisakah kita tidak membahas Kaisar?" Baekhyun mengucapkannya – ketidak-nyamanannya saat Kaisar disebut.

"Kenapa oppa?" Yoonhee bertanya dengan firasat yang aneh. "Bukankah oppa juga sering bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini? Siapa tahu kalian punya masalah yang serupa?"

Baekhyun memang bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi yang memunculkan Kaisar, dirinya dan terkadang Yoonhee. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menaruh sumpitnya. Ia merasa sangat kacau setelah ia mengingat masa lalunya.

Sedangkan Yoonhee mengira bahwa Baekhyun marah.

"Oppa, maafkan aku" Ia menunduk. "Aku takkan membahasnya lagi.." Lalu Yoonhee memilin-milin bajunya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia melangkah kearah Yoonhee, lalu menarik Yoonhee untuk berdiri lalu memeluk wanita itu.

"Aku tidak marah, istriku.." Baekhyun mengecup ringan pipi Yoonhee.

"Oppa aku mencintaimu.." Yoonhee mempererat pelukannya. "Aku takut kehilanganmu. Ingat kau harus menjaga dirimu dan kesehatanmu.. Aku tak mau kau kelelahan"

Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan sikap Yoonhee. Yoonhee pun begitu – ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasakan firasat buruk yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Malam menjelang, dan dunia mulai terlelap. Baekhyun kembali bermimpi buruk untuk kesekian kalinya..**

 _Di mimpinya, terjadi kekacauan. Mirip perang. Baekhyun melihat banyak orang terbunuh. Ia berlari menyelamatkan banyak orang. Ia tak pernah terkena tombak atau panah yang melayang. Tetapi setiap orang yang ia tolong akan mati begitu saja._

 _Sebelum mimpi itu berakhir – Baekhyun menarik tangan Yoonhee untuk keluar dari kekacauan itu, namun sebelum ia menarik Yoonhee, ia telah melihat Yoonhee terbunuh oleh tiga anak panah yang menancap di tubuhnya._

 _Ketika ia menangisi Yoonhee – ada seseorang pria yang menariknya menjauh dari kekacauan, sedangkan dirinya tetap meraung memanggil istrinya itu._

 _Pria itu berkata_ _ **"Kembalilah kepada takdirmu, sebelum semua orang yang bersamamu mendapat hukuman karena memisahkanmu dari takdirmu..."**_

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Keesokan paginya, Penasihat Zhang kembali ke ruangan Kaisar setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya yang ia ketahui.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memastikan dimana Baekhyun tinggal?" Kaisar kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya – mengasah pedang favoritnya ia mempersiapkan diri untuk rencananya esok hari.

"Tentu Kaisar, tidak sulit menemukan Pangeran Baekhyun karena kita akan terus mengawasinya selama tiga tahun ini." Penasihat Zhang tersenyum penuh arti. "Dia ada di desa dekat pegunungan Song, desa itu hanya ada sedikit penduduk. Aku telah mengetahui lokasi persis rumah Baekhyun."

 _Memang benar. Selama Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti mencari kabar tentang Baekhyun. Ia merindukan kakaknya – sangat merindukannya. Ia merindukan senyumannya, tatapannya, kecupan-kecupan yang diberikannya, dan seluruh keberadaannya. Ia meminta orang-orang tertentu memata-matai baekhyun selama tiga tahun dengan kedok sebagai_ _ **adik yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakaknya.**_

 _Hanya Penasihat Zhang yang mengetahui hubungan terlarang antara Kaisar dengan Pangeran Baekhyun.._

"Lalu apa rencanamu, Pangeran Zhang?" Kaisar Park berdiri sembari memasukkan kembali pedang yang ia asah ke dalam sarung pedangnya. "Tidak mungkin aku muncul begitu saja di depan kakakku, bukan?"

"Bukankah Yang Mulia bisa dengan mudah menebaknya? Esok hari kita akan menyamar sebagai bangsawan lalu masuk ke desa.. Kita akan menjemput dia…" Penasihat Zhang menggantung kalimatnya..

" **Menjemput kekasihku** …" Kaisar Park tersenyum simpul kemudian.

"Apakah kita juga perlu membunuh _wanita itu,_ Yang Mulia?" Penasihat Zhang memastikan.

"Tidak. Biarkan ia bebas, setidaknya ia juga bisa menjadi selir jika baekhyun menghendakinya.."

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kembali ke desa. Pagi menjelang, siang terlewati dengan sangat indah. Hari itu Baekhyun tidak bekerja untuk menyalin buku di toko buku di kota karena ia kurang tidur. Ia memilih untuk berjalan kea rah sungai dan mengambil beberapa kayu bakar – karena stok kayu bakar di rumahnya yang menipis.

Ya, selama ini Baekhyun bekerja dengan tangannya – menyalin banyak buku yang ada di toko itu. Karena kemampuan menulisnya yang sangat baik ia diterima bekerja di toko buku itu.

 _Menjadi Pangeran membuat Baekhyun belajar banyak hal – termasuk menulis adalah hal yang paling ia sukai saat di istana._

Alasan lain mengapa ia tak bekerja hari ini adalah karena mimpinya. Mimpi mengerikan yang ia alami tentang Yoonhee terus ada di pikirannya. Ia takut kehilangan Yoonhee.

Baekhyun tak tahu. Apakah perasaannya kepada Yoonhee adalah cinta – atau perasaan lainnya. Ia merasa bahwa saat ia bersama Yoonhee ia bisa melupakan Park Chanyeol sejenak. Tapi tetap saja – Chanyeol tak pernah pergi dari pikirannya. Ia masih ingat bahwa jika ia tak mimpi buruk, ia akan memimpikan Chanyeol dalam mimpinya.

 _ **Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya menghapus Chanyeol dari pikirannya.**_

Dan lamunan Baekhyun berhenti karena ia mendengar suara teriakan sayup-sayup dan juga asap yang membumbung dari arah desanya. Baekhyun berlari kea rah desanya, dan ia mendapati kekacauan, _**persis seperti di mimpinya…**_

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Panah berterbangan, menancap ke tubuh manusia tak bersalah. Tombak melayang ke warga desa yang tak bersalah. Tangis terdengar di mana-mana. Para penyamun menyerang dengan ganas – membunuh setiap orang yang ada di desa itu – Pria, wanita, anak-anak, orang tua, semua dikejar untuk dibunuh.

Sedangkan dua orang ada di dalam sebuah rumah kayu dengan dua lantai. Mereka berdua adalah Kaisar Park dan Penasihat Zhang yang sedang melihat kekacauan yang di rancang oleh Penasihat Zhang. Mereka memakai baju bangsawan biasa – bukan baju Kekaisaran yang biasa dikenakan.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku bahwa kita akan membuat kekacauan, Yixing Hyung?" Kaisar Park bertanya kepada Penasihat Zhang. Ia memanggil dengan cara informal, mengingat mereka harus menyembunyikan identitas nya sebagai bagian dari Kekaisaran.

"Bukankah akan lebih menarik? Pangeran Baekhyun biasa bekerja di kota pada jam ini, ia akan kembali sore hari. Ia akan kembali dan menemukan istrinya mati, lalu kau datang dan dengan mudah membawanya kembali ke istana."

Dalam pandangan Kaisar Park, tiba-tiba terlihat seorang pria mungil berlari menyelamatkan banyak orang. Ia sangat terlatih untuk mengelak dari tombak atau panah yang melayang. Pria itu memakai pedang untuk melawan para penyamun. Namun tetap saja, sebanyak apapun ia melawan,banyak orang yang mati sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba Kaisar Park terbelalak. Pria itu…

Pria mungil itu adalah Byun Baekhyun!

Teriakan terus terdengar dari banyak arah. Tangisan masih terngiang. Suara tebasan pedang terdengar sahut menyahut.

Kaisar Park kembali melihat Baekhyun, ia melihat Baekhyun tertatih – ia menyadari bahwa di lengan Baekhyun terdapat anak panah yang menancap. Baekhyun dengan berani menarik anak panah itu agar terlepas dari bahunya, Lalu kembali melawan beberapa orang dengan pedangnya.

Chanyeol terbelalak – ia tak mengira bahwa ia akan melihat Baekhyun terluka.

"YIXING HYUNG! HENTIKAN INI SEMUA!" Chanyeol berteriak. "BAEKHYUN TERLUKA!" Ia berteriak dengan nada yang terdengar panik.

Tanpa pertimbangan matang, Chanyeol berlari menuruni tangga, mendekati kekacauan yang ada.

"BERHENTI! KAU BISA TERBUNUH!"

Teriakan Penasihat Zhang tak terdengar lagi. Chanyeol mengambil pedang yang tergeletak dengan noda darah di ujungnya. Ia berlari mencari Baekhyun dengan sesekali menangkis serangan para penyamun. Pada akhirnya Penasihat Zhang mengikutinya. Meskipun ia berlari ia takkan dilukai karena para penyamun itu melihat wajah Penasihat Zhang. Ia terus berlari, mencari baekhyun yang dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berkata..

"Yixing Hyung, tunjukkan jalan ke rumah Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kini telah berlari kearah rumahnya untuk menyelamatkan Yoonhee. Dari kejauhan Yoonhee terlihat menangis sambil memanggil namanya.

Baekhyun berlari, ia ingin segera menarik tangan Yoonhee untuk keluar dari kekacauan itu.

Namun sebelum ia menarik Yoonhee, ia melihat Yoonhee terbunuh oleh tiga anak panah yang menancap di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun berlari semakin cepat, ia menghampiri Yoonhee yang penuh dengan darah. Baekhyun bersimpuh di hadapan Yoonhee yang segera menghadapi ajalnya.

"Yoonhee!' Baekhyun memanggil nama istrinya. "Yoonhee!" Namun tak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun mendekap tubuh istrinya, menangisi Yoonhee yang telah pergi tanpa meninggalkannya. Ia menangis. Ini persis seperti mimpinya. Ia memeluk Yoonhee tepat di tempat ini. Ia meneriakkan segalanya – meminta Yoonhee untuk tetap bersamanya walau Yoonhee takkan mendengarnya lagi.

Hingga Baekhyun mengalami apa yang ada di mimpinya selanjutnya – ada seseorang pria yang menariknya menjauh dari mayat istrinya, sedangkan dirinya tetap meraung memanggil istrinya itu. Baekhyun merasa kepalanya makin berat – pengaruh dari kehilangan banyak darah dan shock karena kematian istrinya. Ia meronta di dalam dekapan pria itu. Baekhyun belum tau siapa sesungguhnya pria itu…

Pria itu berkata di telinganya **"Kembalilah kepada takdirmu, sebelum semua orang yang bersamamu mendapat hukuman karena memisahkanmu dari aku, yaitu takdirmu..."**

Baekhyun mengenal suara ini. Dan baekhyun juga mengenal kehangatan pelukan ini – ia tahu siapa yang mendekapnya erat.

"Chanyeol.. Kaukah itu..?"

Dan pandangan Baekhyun menggelap…

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Seminggu berlalu sejak kematian Yoonhee.. Baekhyun telah kembali ke istana dan bersama dengan Chanyeol dan kembali sebagai Pangeran Baekhyun.**

 **Baekhyun telah mengetahui segalanya, takdirnya dengan Chanyeol dan segala kejadian yang menimpanya terjadi karena ia lari dari Chanyeol**

Ini memang hari ketujuh setelah kematian Yoonhee – namun tak ada perubahan dalam diri Baekhyun. Pandangannya kosong – ia sering menangis – ia juga mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Itu berlanjut sampai di minggu yang kedua. Chanyeol terus menemani Baekhyun walau pekerjaannya sebagai Kaisar menumpuk. Memang pekerjaan Chanyeol berkurang – karena hujan kembali turun setelah Baekhyun bersamanya. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk kembali tersenyum – namun baekhyun mengelak dan berkata bahwa ia butuh waktu untuk melupakan Yoonhee.

Selama dua minggu, Chanyeol tak pernah menyinggung soal hubungannya dengan Baekhyun – ataupun takdir yang harus mereka jalani. Ia ingin Baekhyun siap dan melupakan Yoonhee seutuhnya.

 _Namun Chanyeol yang menjadi pasif tak membuat Baekhyun melupakan Yoonhee.._

Minggu ketiga berlalu, Minggu keempat berlalu. Chanyeol merasa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Ia bahagia bisa menarik Baekhyun kembali ke istana. Namun ia juga ingin mengutuki Yoonhee karena tak segera pergi dari hati Baekhyun.

Kini Chanyeol kembali datang di hadapan Baekhyun. Ini hari ke 30 setelah kematian Yoonhee. Chanyeol mulai tidak sabar dengan apa yang Baekhyun alami. Ia ingin menuntun Baekhyun kembali ceria seperti dulu.

Hari ini Baekhyun terlihat berbeda. Dengan langkah perlahan ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya seperti kucing yang bermanja kepada tuannya. Tetapi tepat sebelum Baekhyun memeluknya, Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berlinang air mata.

"Hyung, jangan menangis.." Chanyeol membalas pelukan kakaknya. Ia tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan sebelumnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku Hyung?" Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tak menceritakan semuanya? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun sekilas – ia sangat merindukan kakaknya – dan selama sebulan ia harus menahan diri untuk kakaknya. Dan kini entah kenapa Baekhyun memeluknya begitu erat.

"Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba membahas soal hubungan kita?"

"Kau belum menuruti perintahku. Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Baehyun mengakhiri nya dengan isakan.

"Baiklah. Pertama, aku takkan memanggilmu hyung lagi. Kedua, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuceritakan. Ketiga, perasaanku tak pernah berubah padamu.." Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun, menggendongnya seperti Tuan putri dan mendudukkannya di ranjangnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kini makin tersentuh dengan sikap Chanyeol. Selama ini ia berdiam diri, tetapi Chanyeol tetap sabar menghadapinya yang menyebalkan.

Tetapi Baekhyun memang tak bisa mengendalikan hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah karena kejadian itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Yoonhee, namun kini ia sadar bahwa ia juga tak pernah menggeser posisi Chanyeol di hatinya. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati Yoonhee..

"Kau terlihat lelah. Matamu membengkak. Kau harus tidur, Baek.." Chanyeol menepuk bantal, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk tidur.

"Tidak.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol. Ia kembali merasa tenang – walau sejenak.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau kehilangan istrimu, tapi aku yakin istrimu takkan suka melihatmu menangis terus seperti ini Baek.." Chanyeol menyebutkan kata 'istri', ia sungguh cemburu dan juga merasa kesal – namun itu adalah salah satu cara agar membuat baekhyun melunak.

Baekhyun malah menangis semakin keras. Terisak begitu lama. Chanyeol dengan setia memeluknya erat. Beberapa menit berlalu, hingga Baekhyun bersuara.

"Chanyeol.."

'Hmm?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan singkat.

"Aku kehilangan Yoonhee, Chanyeol.."

"Ya aku tahu.." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga kehilangan anakku..Hiks.. Apa yang harus kulakukan..?"

Chanyeol terbelalak, ia melepas pelukan baekhyun. Chanyeol tak pernah tahu bahwa Yoonhee hamil. Kini ia tahu kenapa Baekhyun bisa menangis tanpa henti karena Yoonhee.

"Yoonhee hamil, Chanyeol-ah.." Baekhyun mendongak – berusaha memandang mata Chanyeol meskipun pandangannya kabur karena air mata.

"Dewa telah menghukumku karena aku lari darimu… Hiks.. Yoonhee sangat mencintaiku, tapi aku tak pernah mencintainya.. Aku menipunya! Aku sadar kalau aku hanya mencintaimu, tapi.. hiks.. aku berkata aku juga mencintainya. Aku lari darimu.. hiks.. Aku menghamili Yoonhee dan kini aku kehilangan Yoonhee dan anakku, dua orang yang paling berarti di hidupku… Hiks.. A-aku…"

Cup!

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Baekhyun. Beberapa kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Baekhyun lagi, lalu Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Chanyeol, jangan tinggalkan aku.." Baekhyun masih terisak pelan

"Kau ingat tiga tahun lalu..? Aku berkata bahwa aku takkan melepaskanmu, bukan?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu.."

"Aku.. hiks – mencintaimu.." Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol perlahan dan mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan luka itu, Baek.." Chanyeol berucap tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun."Tapi izinkan aku masuk ke hatimu.. izinkan aku mencintaimu.."

Baekhyun terdiam, meresapi setiap perasaan intimnya bersama Chanyeol, adiknya.

"Aku tak peduli apakah takdir kita adalah dosa besar atau kekejian bagi para dewa, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Jika kau lari maka aku akan tetap mengejarmu bahkan sampai ke neraka sekalipun.." Chanyeol menghapus airmata Baekhyun. "Karena kita adalah dua bintang Sirius yang akan selalu bersama. Kita adalah dua yang menjadi satu."

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya – karena kini ia merasakan kehangatan di dalam hatinya. "Aku bersyukur karena aku memilikimu sebagai takdirku, Chanyeol.."

Kini Chanyeol menarik perlahan pergelangan tangan kanan Baekhyun, ia memasangkan sebuah gelang yang digunakan turun temurun oleh pasangan Para Kaisar, yaitu permaisuri. Gelang berbahan emas, dengan burung dua burung Phoenix.

"Itu adalah gelang yang ayah berikan. Ayah berkata jika aku menemukan takdirku, maka aku harus memberikan gelang ini padanya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mengingat gelang ini adalah warisan yang ayahnya berikan kepada Chanyeol sebagai Kaisar selanjutnya.

"Karena kau adalah takdirku, gelang ini akan mengikatmu kepadaku untuk selamanya, bahkan jika kita berdua terlahir kembali, kau akan tetap terikat takdir denganku.."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lalu berkata.. "Menikahlah denganku, Baek.."

Baekhyun menangis lagi. Ia bahagia karena Chanyeol masih mencintainya. Takdir akan terus mengejar sampai akhir – dan banyak orang yang mendapatkan kebahagiaan lewat takdir yang mereka jalani.

"Ya, Chanyeol.. Aku mau.. hiks.. menikah denganmu.."

Setelah itu, mereka kembali saling meluapkan rasa cinta, bersamaan dengan Dua Bintang Kembar Sirius yang berdampingan dan bersinar di langit dengan begitu terang.

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
